Due to a combination of the energy crisis and carbon dioxide-induced global warming it has become a national imperative to create a mode of common transportation that relies on the element hydrogen as its portable fuel. As efficient and desirable as hydrogen may be as a transport mechanism to transfer energy from point A to point B, it has tremendous downsides when it comes to its storage and transportation. To date, compressed hydrogen and liquid hydrogen are the two methods being put forward as workable solutions. Compressed hydrogen (at 5,000 to 10,000 pounds per square inch—PSI) is considered dangerous by the consuming public, and would be very expensive to distribute via costly compressed hydrogen filling stations. The same holds true for liquid hydrogen that must be maintained at less than minus 400 degrees Fahrenheit, where a decade and hundreds of billions of dollars would be required for installation of an infrastructure equal to that of today's gasoline stations.
Therefore there is a need for an improved system and method for providing hydrogen as a portable fuel.